steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ven
The Ven (V'''), is a '''Hivemind-Managing-Unitary Body '''in the '''Zaramann Front E4 Starburst Dwarf Galaxy, Steam Islands Galactic Cluster. It is comprised of 42 Regions, encompassing a grand total of''' 1,442 Planets. The borders of the Ven and not drawn for states or districts, but rather divided by regions and area that conquered territory can be administered easily. Each Region possesses an Overseer that makes sure that conditions are at least stable and at most, prosperous. National Regions are then divided into Local Regions that possess an Administrator (typically an elected individual) to manage under the Overseer. The Ven are a Highly-Developed nation in the Faster-Than-Light era.The Ven's economy is considered Laissez-Faire Capitalist. The Ven's Development Index ranks highly with institutions such as education and longevity, possessing average wages, and a substantially large GDP. The Ven is a prominent Military, Cultural, Economic, and Political entity within the cluster, certainly not one to be ignored and having a large sphere of influence. The Ven at the moment are the only nation run by and possessing a '''Hivemind Entity that plays an active administrating role within the government. Though the entity acts more like a Judge rather than a dictator, conquering for the sake of tribute and resources rather than flexing prominent power or imperial ideas. Anything under the eye of the Overseers are largely allowed to govern themselves and carry on with their activities so long as they meet the Quota. Being brought under one banner however has expressed a universal economic ideology as well as social ideology for those that aren't part of the Hivemind itself, operating under Laissez-Faire Capitalism and a tweaked variant of Objectivism. Culture and Races are diverse in the Ven, each region possessing it's own flavor with just a few similarities of the Objecto-Capitalist ideology. Regional Governments are encouraged to demolish small-scale cities and pack into super-cities that bring together various cultures either by melting-pot or salad-bowl tendencies. Prime Planets, that are, planets directly under the Ven's influence such as the capital are worlds void of noticeable infrastructure on the surface. However, within what are called; Silos are super-massive Arcology cities that span a great distance into the planet itself, capable of becoming a mobile center in space given enough time. 'Etymology' TEXT HERE 'History' TEXT HERE 'Many Subheadings as you need' TEXT HERE 'Environment' TEXT HERE 'Geography' TEXT HERE 'Climate' TEXT HERE 'Wildlife' TEXT HERE 'Notable Systems' TEXT HERE 'Demographics' 'Population' TEXT HERE 'Language' TEXT HERE 'Religion' TEXT HERE 'Family Structure' TEXT HERE 'Government' TEXT HERE 'STATES' TEXT/TABLE HERE 'Politics' TEXT HERE 'Foreign Relations' TEXT HERE 'Government Divisions' TEXT HERE 'Government Finances' TEXT HERE 'Military' TEXT HERE 'Law Enforcement' TEXT HERE 'Economy' TEXT HERE 'Income, Poverty, and Wealth' TEXT HERE 'Exports and Imports' TEXT HERE 'Ten Largest TYPE Companies' TEXT HERE 'Infrastructure' TEXT HERE 'Energy' TEXT HERE 'Transportation' TEXT HERE 'Communications' TEXT HERE 'Water and Sanitation' TEXT HERE 'Education' TEXT HERE 'Culture' TEXT HERE 'Food' TEXT HERE 'Literature and the Arts' TEXT HERE 'Music' TEXT HERE 'Sports' TEXT HERE 'Media' TEXT HERE 'Health' TEXT HERE 'NationTraits™' See Also: NationTraits™ Category:Nations Category:Ven Category:Class 1 Nation